


Broken glass beauty

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy, Cute, Drawing, F/F, Femme Reylo, Genderbending, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Reylo, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians, based on by drawing experience, f/f reylo, oblivious Rey, poetic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: Rey draws BrehaOr me rhapsodizing/venting about fem kylo because she’s so pretty but her face is really difficult to draw
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/female Ben Solo, rey/Breha solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Broken glass beauty

To Rey, The concept of a hobby was a new one. The only free time she had in Jakku was for the skimpy meals she worked herself to exhaustion for and the restless sleep she tried to get. But now, even as the resistance is floundering in the aftermath of Crait, she is not only allowed time to herself, but encouraged to by Leia herself. 

Leia gives her an old drawing pad, a rarity these days as most of the galaxy has moved to holo pads. She says it used to belong to her daughter, that it was barely used and she had left it when she was dropped off at Luke’s school. She tells her she’s been working too hard, that she needs a distraction from the war, and maybe learning how to draw would help her relax.

Browsing the holonet for examples and tutorials, she started with drawing flowers she saw in the Forest around base, practiced shading and patterns once she got the basics down. Landscapes never appealed to her, too wide and difficult and ever changing. 

People, especially pretty girls she found she liked drawing the most. Something about sketching out faces drew her in. She started out drawing Rose and Jessika, simple, smooth, beautiful faces that were easy to get down on paper, but didn’t satisfy or challenge her.

Only when she returned to the privacy of her quarters, did she try to draw from memory the face that would not leave her mind, no matter what side they were on.

Breha’s face is quite difficult to get down, the shape and features so unlike the ones from the tutorials and he had been drawing. 

She isn’t exactly easy on the eyes like the other ones. Pretty wasn’t the word she would use to describe her. That’s not to say she isn’t attractive; on the contrary, she’s the most heartbreakingly beautiful person Rey has ever laid eyes on, but in a way that challenges the observer, instead of soothing them. The beauty she possesses is no soft thing that invites wandering gazes and flirtatious comments.

It was a harsh and intense beauty, bloody knuckles and shards of broken glass as opposed to flower petals and seed pearls.

She looked dangerous, but not in the way that Kaydel’s romance stories described the “bad girl” as, not a seductive creature of lust that lures you to your downfall. She was a burning forest, a dying star bursting with lethal brilliance. Something that was breathtaking, but would make you think twice before touching it.

Looking back on the duels they fought both with and against each other, she fought with such a gorgeous ferocity, desperate and vicious yet still graceful and measured 

Yet at the same time, there was a certain delicacy to her, an ethereal, star kissed tone to her ivory skin dotted with constellations of beauty marks and silver scars, including her own mark.

Thick fluttering eyelashes frame eyes she could drown in. Eyes she could never quite pin down what shade of brown they actually were, somewhere between amber and onyx. Sad eyes, so much like her mother’s. Eyes that were soft and hard at the same time, true windows into a contradictory soul.

The softest looking lips in the entire galaxy. Lips colored by nature a warm deep pink that drew you in irresistibly. Lips so kissable you could almost forget how she could rip you to shreds with her blood stained teeth. 

Long ebony hair falls in messy ringlets framing her face, contrasting against alabaster skin. 

Any attempt to capture the essence of the appeal falls embarrassingly flat. The face is lopsided. The nose is all wrong. Even the better ones feel bad somehow. The fact that she only has her memory as a reference doesn’t help either. She found herself wishing the bond would open so she could correct the issues that came up with the discarded sketches.

Rey throws the drawing pad down with a huff, flopping onto her bunk and burying her face in her pillow. She contemplates calling it a night and drifting off to sleep, but decides against it seeing as her floor is littered with paper and pencils. As she’s picking up the drawings, she feels the telltale silence that comes before Breha appears. 

Breha is sitting at her desk, writing something in graceful and measured strokes with a fancy brush. She watched as her back straightened when she realized what was happening, setting her brush down as she turned her head slightly to look at her.

“Oh, it’s you again” her voice is soft, always quieter than she expects, given her massive frame. There’s a smudge of ink just above her brow, completing a stunning side profile Rey is aching to capture. Unfortunately before she can find her pencil, she picks the brush back up and turns back to her project.

Not wanting to miss the perfect opportunity to actually have a reference, she approaches her desk with pencil in hand and begins to work on the outline of her face.

They haven’t really moved past a few words and glances over the months since crait, they both seemed to wordlessly agree that talking would probably make things between them way more complicated between them than they needed. But how could she resist staring at her in the quiet moments before she noticed and despite having a list of reasons why she shouldn’t feel this way, she often wondered if she was getting enough sleep, or how it would feel to tuck a strand of her wild black hair behind her ear.

Her eye lands on whatever Breha is writing, she can’t quite make out the words. She taught herself how to read, but calligraphy is a lost art, and the letters are much more curvy and abstract than regular aurebesh characters. It’s a surprisingly delicate art form for someone so forceful, requiring patience and attention to execute. It seems she has elected to mostly ignore the breach of her personal space, though she glanced at her drawing a few times with slightly curved lips.

When Rey is done adding the curve of her cheek to her portrait, she looks back to the nearly finished calligraphy piece. She can make out enough phrases to assume it’s a poem, like “eyes of purest fire” and “you strike me down whenever you look my way”. It’s another thing that catches her off guard, poetry is possibly the farthest thing from what she imagined her hobby from being. She has never been exactly emotionally cold, but Rey has always assumed that poetry required a level of emotional control that she simply did not possess. 

She wondered briefly who the poem was about.

Her drawing was almost finished when the bond snapped shut and she was left alone again for the night. There was really just a bit of shading left before it was done. A look of satisfaction flashes across her face as she scrawls her name on the top. It was some of her best work, if she did say so herself. She probably would put it up in her quarters, she rarely had people in here and only Leia would likely recognize the face.

She eventually pins it over her bunk, tracing the curves when she can’t sleep until the graphite lines of her hair are smudged from her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this too the end, thank you for sticking with it. I don’t expect to get a lot of hits on this but it’s fine this is for me
> 
> Still kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
